Lily Marina
Lily Marina is a character in the story Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. She is a main protagonist, like Anthony DiNotte and Alexis LaReine. Appearance Lily is the shortest of the group at 5' 2". She has fair skin, and her eyes are a vivid shade of aquamarine blue. Her hair is light brown, and reaches her shoulder blades. She wears a blue skirt over navy shorts, with a light blue tank-top over a teal t-shirt. She also wears detatched sleeves that are seafoam green. In Atlantica, she takes on the form of a mermaid with the tail of a porpoise. Personality Lily's most apparent trait is her overwhelming amount of energy; she just can't seem to let out enough to allow herself to calm down. In certain instances, though, she sobers herself up, which can surprise everyone (including herself). She loves the water and everything to do with it, which is why she identifies so much with Melody when the two meet in Atlantica. She hates to see senseless violence, and even moreso hates to see people hurting her friends, which is why her berserker button is so easily pressed by Cleo. Still, boundless energy aside, she can bring herself under control when the need arises. Story Coming Soon! Skills and Abilities Offensive Abilities *'Attack '- A normal attack *'Strike Raid' - Throw your Keyblade at an enemy from far away *'Blizzard '- Send a chunk of ice hurtling towards a single enemy. Passes through and damages other enemies behind it *'Aerial Spiral '- Close in on far targets in midair and unleash spinning attacks *'Counterguard '- Quickly transitions into an Attack after Guarding More abilities as her story progresses! Defensive Abilities *'Guard '- Block frontal attacks to stagger your opponent *'Cartwheel '- Sommersault on with your hands and the tips of your toes in any direction. You're invincible while you're on your hands *'Fire' - Protect yourself with a ring of fire. Doesn't stop attacks, but may cause Ignite *'MP Boost '- Gives a slight boost to your MP. Equip more to boost the effect More abilities as her story progresses! Special Abilities *'MP Prize Plus '- Enemies will drop 50% more MP prizes (rounded down to the nearest 1) *'Draw '- Draws in Prize Orbs for easier collection. Equip more to boost the effect More abilities as her story progresses! Quotes *''"Anthony, you lazy bum. I thought we were all going to work on that class project!"'' - To Anthony *''"Does it seem like the sun is less... sunny?"'' - To Anthony and Alex *''"This is a side-effect. ... Actually, it's a side-effect of a side-effect."'' - Explaining why Spellbound Ascension is stuck in time *''"I'm having a total deja vu moment here: it feels as though some idiots did this before me!"'' - To herself about travelling to different worlds in order to save her own Trivia *Lily is theme-named to be Kairi's analogue for this game.. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is rocky road. Category:Characters Category:Nobody Sovereign Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Females